One or more embodiments of the invention generally relate to beauty products. More particularly, certain embodiments of the invention relates to eye covers that may protect eyelash extensions.
The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. Some individuals may use eyelash extensions or false eyelashes to make lashes appear thicker, longer and fuller. These beauty enhancements may provide time saving conveniences by normally eliminating the need to keep up with a daily routine of curling one's natural lashes and/or applying mascara and the tedious process of removing mascara using mascara cleansers, which often cause eye irritation. Eyelash extensions are typically synthetic, mink or silk strands that may be applied using an eyelash extension adhesive to a person's natural lashes individually; the lashes can be added at a 1:1 ratio, or multiple extension strands can be added to a single natural lash, which is referred to as volume lashes. False eyelashes, also known as strip lashes, are typically full sets of synthetic strands that may be applied above the lash line as a single unit. It is believed that having eyelash extensions may be a commitment in time and resources, as it typically takes 2 to 2.5 hours for a full set application and 1 to 1.5 hours for touch ups and the cost of eyelash extensions may range from $200-$600 or more for a full set. Volume lash extensions in comparison to regular 1:1 extensions are costlier, may take longer to apply and may be more difficult to maintain.
A common method for applying eyelash extensions is to adhere the extensions to the lashes using an adhesive that cures over time. During this curing process a chemical reaction may take place, typically resulting in a harder, tougher, or more stable linkage between the extensions and the lashes. Depending on the type of adhesive being used the curing process may take a few hours or up to three days. The application of faster curing adhesive is frequently more difficult for the eyelash extension practitioner and may tend to give a less than ideal outcome in the appearance of the finished product. Thus practitioners and their clients often prefer to employ slower curing adhesives.
It is believed that lash extension adhesive typically lasts from two to three weeks from application. One may expect that proper care of the extensions may help to prolong the longevity of the eyelash extensions. Properly caring for eyelash extensions may involve limiting contact to water, steam and heat. Water, steam and heat, especially within the first 48 hours following the application of the eyelash extensions, can weaken the extension's adhesive bond to the natural lash, particularly if the adhesive is not yet cured, which thereby can result in the eyelash extensions falling off prematurely. Also, depending on the type of adhesive used, exposure to water, steam or heat before the adhesive cures and even after curing can cause the adhesive to expand, which may make the extensions appear fibrous, which typically equates to the extensions appearing less natural and less attractive. In addition, heat can upset the lash structure causing the curl to go straight and loosen the adhesive bond, which may result in the extensions falling off prematurely. It is also believed that continued protection of the eyelash extensions past 48 hours may help to further prolong the longevity of the extensions.
By way of educational background, an aspect of the related technology generally useful to be aware of is that there are some tools currently available to help protect eyelash extensions in the form of swimming goggles or glasses that surround and cover the eye area. These approaches typically comprise a frame and a bridge piece across the nose that form a relatively large footprint on the face and may include straps that wrap around the head, which may inhibit the user's ability to wash their entire face and their full head of hair. Glasses style approaches may be easily dislodged or completely knocked off, especially in a shower setting. To hold goggles securely to the face, straps around the head and ears may be tight and sometimes uncomfortable. In some instances, goggles may leave the eyes looking puffy or swollen and in some cases can cause bruising. Dermatologist S. Manjula Jegasothy, M.D. in Miami advises that the suction in swimming goggles may also cause laxity of the eye-lids, and the pull from the goggle straps may be considered harsh on ones' eyelids, which may cause capillary breakage, dark circles, deep lines and loose skin. It is believed that swimming goggles may have insufficient depth in the lens to accommodate the length of the extensions, which may bend the lash extensions and affect their shape and longevity. Furthermore, one may expect that adjustments to such goggles or glasses or accidental bumps during use may lead to the seal between the goggles or glasses and the user's skin being broken, which can enable moisture to reach the extensions. In addition, if steam or water penetrates the seal of the goggle or glasses, condensation or fog could be introduced to lenses, which may potentially obstruct the user's view. Moreover, it is believed that neither swimming goggle or glasses style options typically provide protection against heat.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.